


[FANMIX] welcome to fabulous new vegas

by 100indecisions



Series: Video game fanworks [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100indecisions/pseuds/100indecisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some songs for the wild town of New Vegas and surrounding environs. Keep your caps close and your plasma pistol closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANMIX] welcome to fabulous new vegas

  
[ ](https://8tracks.com/100indecisions/welcome-to-fabulous-new-vegas)

[ **welcome to fabulous new vegas** ](https://8tracks.com/100indecisions/welcome-to-fabulous-new-vegas)

Some songs for the wild town of New Vegas and surrounding environs. Keep your caps close and your plasma pistol closer.

(A lot of these songs are either poppy and obvious or they're only sort of related; also, they may or may not be in this order on 8tracks. Sorry? It is what it is.)

 

  1. Dance of the Drones - Receptors  
     _[instrumental]_
  2. Elevator Love Letter - Stars  
    _My office glows all night long_  
_It's a nuclear show, and the stars are gone_  
_Elevator, elevator, take me home_
  3. Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas - Brandon Flowers  
     _Welcome to fabulous_  
_Welcome to fabulous_  
_Las Vegas_  
_Give us your dreamers, your harlots and your sins_  
_Las Vegas_  
_Didn't nobody tell you the house will always win?_
  4. Miss Jackson - Panic! At The Disco  
   _Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_  
_You've got 'em wrapped around your finger_  
_Watch 'em fall down_  
_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout_  
_Let me say it one more time_
  5. Funtimes in Babylon - Father John Misty     
   _Fun times in Babylon_  


_Momma they've just begun_  
_Before they put me to work in a government camp_  
_Before they do my face up like a corpse and say "get up and dance"_

  6. Ghost Town - Shiny Toy Guns  
_Everyone living in ghost town_  
_Everyone buried in waste land_  
_We don't want to_  
_We don't have to be like that_  
_Living in ghost town_  
_All the boys shout it out loud now_  
_All the girls scream it out louder_ _  
_
  7. House Of The Rising Sun - Five Finger Death Punch  
_There is a house in Sin City_  
_They call the Rising Sun_  
_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_  
_And God, I know I'm one_
  8. Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey  
_And we're off to the races, places_  
_Ready, set, the gate is down and now we're goin' in_  
_To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis, honey it is time to spin_
  9. Trip To Vegas - Miracle of Sound  
  _I'm gonna take a trip to Vegas_  
_With my two favourite friends_  
_I got my .44 and bullets galore_  
_And caps a-plenty to spend_  
_I got the courier blues_  
_And a real short fuse_  
_It's a hell of a message I send_
  10. Vegas Lights - Panic! At The Disco*  
    _In the Vegas lights_  
_Where villains spend the weekend_  
_The deep end_  
_We're swimming with the sharks until we drown_
  11. Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nico Vega  
     _Bang bang, he shot me down_  
_Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
_Bang bang, that awful sound_  
_Bang bang, my baby shot me down_
  12. Death Valley - Fall Out Boy  
_I want the guts and glory, baby, baby_  
_This town is wasted and alone_  
_We are alive_  
_Here in death valley_  
_But don’t take love off the table yet_
  13. Utilities - The Weakerthans  
    _Got a face full of ominous weather_  
    _Smirking smile of a high pressure ridge_  
_Got more faults than the state of California_  
_And the heart is a badly built bridge_
  14. Brother Can You Spare A Dime? - Bing Crosby**  
    _Once I built a tower up to the sun_  
_Brick and rivet and lime_  
_Once I built a tower, now it's done_  
_Brother, can you spare a dime?_



**Author's Note:**

> * Yeah, two songs from the same album by the same band, I broke a cardinal rule of fanmixes. But see, "Miss Jackson" makes me think of New Vegas because the [music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUc_jXBD9DU) takes place at a grimy old motel (in Vegas, I guess?) that reminds me strongly of Novac. The lyrics only relate a little bit to New Vegas otherwise, though, and "Vegas Lights" is more relevant lyrically, so...this mix gets both.
> 
> ** This is here more because it sounds like something that might play on Radio New Vegas than because the lyrics are very relevant.


End file.
